There is a thermal cycle test as one of environmental tests performed by changing the environment. In a thermal cycle test, for example, thermal stress is applied to products incorporating such as electronic components and electronic devices, and functions and performances are checked.
In the thermal cycle test, for example, a test object is disposed in a test chamber, and the temperature in the test chamber is raised over a certain period of time. The test object is then subjected to a high temperature environment for a certain period of time. Then, the temperature in the test chamber is returned to room temperature. In some cases, a test object is exposed under a low temperature environment, or is repeatedly exposed under a high temperature environment and a low temperature environment.
These series of environmental changes are repeated a predetermined number of times, and thermal stress is applied on the test object.
An environmental test apparatus performing a thermal cycle test is disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1.
There is also a test in which a test object is exposed under an environment that changes under predetermined conditions to check the functions and performances of the test object.
Heat treatment apparatuses are also known as apparatuses for performing high temperature tests and heat treatment/drying in production lines.